Honeymoon Phase
by Saigecraze003
Summary: Shin Soukoku, A whole lotta fluff, so sweet I got a toothache writing it. Atsushi and Akutagawa share a quite morning in the winter together in their apartment, living contently in each other's company.


Honeymoon Phase ~ Shin Soukoku OS

A gentle breeze flowed through the apartment, the wintery fragrance mixing with the lingering remnants of last night's cup of tea, and the

small swirls of smoke from a candle's last breath.

 _Someone must have left the window open._

Was Atsushi's first thought as he joined the waking world. He peered over to the window next to the bed. It was indeed open, only a tiny

bit, but just enough to let in the cool air from outside. He then turned his attention to the sleeping figure beside him. How his dark hair pooled on

the pillowcase, and how his lips were parted so subtly as he breathed contently in his state of unconsciousness.

Rather then getting up to close the window, Atsushi cuddled closer to his partner, his warmth all the silver haired boy needed to feel

comfortable. He reached his head to lay small kisses upon the other's jaw, so light he was sure no one would feel them if they weren't paying

attention. But he didn't care. Atsushi adored these small moments, giving his little signs of affection in the early hours of the morning.

Atsushi layed his head down on the sleeping boy's chest, closing his eyes and feeling the slow rising and falling of his breath.

"Atsushi." He looked up to where the almost inaudible sound came from. He smiled brightly at the newly awake pale boy looking back at him.

"Morning Aku." He leaned forward, planting a kiss on Akutagawa's nose. The dark haired boy yawned and lazily wrapped his arms around

Atsushi, resting his chin gently upon the silvery mop of hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes, content in each other's arms.

"Would you like me to make you some tea sleepyhead?" Atsushi broke the silence but not his embrace. Another yawn and a nod against his

head told Atsushi the answer. He untangled himself from Akutagawa's arms, sliding off the bed. He turned around, giving his boyfriend a peck on

the lips before heading to the kitchen.

Atsushi connected his phone to the Bluetooth speaker they kept on the counter, playing his "lazy morning" playlist that consisted of both he

and Akutagawa's favorite slow songs. He hummed along to the soft sounds as he started preparing the tea.

Atsushi was just carrying the mugs over to the couch when Akutagawa finally emerged from their bedroom, hair tousled and sweater

hanging awkwardly upon his shoulders.

"Here you go Aku." Atsushi beamed as he held the mug out to Akutagawa, who smiled and shook his head lightly as he accepted it.

"I'll never understand how you can be so cheery and bright in the morning. I'm always too tired to focus on much of anything." The two sat

down on the large white couch, overlooking the city from their apartment view on one of the highest floors, the silver curtains pushed to the side,

allowing the morning light to cast it's glow over the room, the music continuing to play softly in the background.

"Aku it's our song!" Atsushi turned excitedly to his partner as the beginning of the song played. Before Akutagawa could do much more then

put his mug down on the coffee table, Atsushi was pulling him up from the couch by sweater sleeve. The two settled in a spot in the middle of the

room, Atsushi wrapped his arms around Akutagawa's neck, running his fingers through the short hair on the back of the other's head.

"I don't know why you insist on dancing to this song every time it comes on, but I'm not complaining." Akutagawa sighed happily and

wrapped his own arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"Because it's our song Aku. It's special." Was the only explanation Atsushi gave before resting his forehead against Akutagawa's shoulder,

feeling the subtle warmth from the light streaming through the large window on his back.

"Of course. How could I possibly question you." Akutagawa kissed the side of Atsushi's head as they hummed to the song together, moving

slowly in the morning light, the familiar scent of Akutagawa's favorite tea wafting through the room.

As the song came to an end, Atsushi picked his head up, looking at Akutagawa with his piercing gold and violet eyes. His hands once again

found the other's hair, playing with the snowy white tips on either side of Akutagawa's face.

"You're hair is kinda messy Aku." Atsushi laughed lazily, ignoring the end of the song.

"Hey, yours isn't perfect either were-tiger." Atsushi visibly cringed at the old nickname. He lightly punched Akutagawa in the chest, huffing

as the other laughed.

"You know I love you right?" Akutagawa asked, pressing his forehead against Atsushi's.

"Yes, you tell me every day Aku. But it's okay. I love you too." The two pressed their lips together, sharing their first formal kiss that

morning, the soft pink from the passed sunrise illuminated on their faces.

Atsushi's phone beeped from the speaker, announcing that it was time for them to get ready for work. Atsushi groaned, walking quite

zombie-like over to the phone to silence the annoying noise.

"Time for work huh?" Akutagawa asked from across the room. Atsushi turned to him with a puppy like pout as he nodded, causing the other

to cover his mouth to avoid laughing at his mopey boyfriend.

"Can't we just skip it?" Atsushi had used a variant of this question almost every day, he hated leaving their comfy apartment in the morning

to go to work. Akutagawa crossed his arms.

"Atsushi you missed a day last week, you can't skip again." Atsushi deepened his pout, walking back over to Akutagawa and planting his

face on the other's chest.

"Please Akuuuuu?" Atsushi claimed the taller boy's waist in his embrace.

"You are impossible." Akutagawa laughed.

"I'll talk to Mori." Atsushi's signature bright smile appeared on his face once again.

"Thank you Aku! I love you." Atsushi jerked his head up to claim Akutagawa's lips. Akutagawa smiled against Atsushi's mouth as he held the

boy closer to him.

"But you are definitely going to work tomorrow. I can't have you getting fired." A groan and a chuckle were the final whispers of sound in

the apartment before the two returned to the couch, tangled in each other's embrace, watching the day pass, with the soft music still playing the

memories of their early relationship.


End file.
